All about the Nalu
by purplelittleninja
Summary: As stated in the title this is going to be my requests for anything Nalu for Fairy Tail. Depending on the requests rating might change!


**Hey guys! This was my first request, and I did enjoy writing it! Please feel free to leave a review for a request or PM me. Please, try to make it detailed, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Request: Lucy belly dancing like she did in Dragon Cry**

* * *

Lucy sighed for what seemed to be the thousand time as her team waited for her answer. They needed a distraction just like the time when they stole the dragon cry. Why did it always have to be her? Erza was way more beautiful than she was but She would agree even if it meant feeling shame while doing it. Lucy was stronger than before, no longer needing her keys on her person to summon her spirits. Sure, it used a ton of magic but her second origin was way deeper than she had initially thought. They were going to need more hands-on-deck so she would call Loke and Gemini to help her and her team. Team Natsu to be exact.

Natsu was staring at her an expression that was unreadable. "Are you sure Luce? You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Lucy smiled, "I'll be fine. Besides Erza and Gray need the distraction to get what we came here for." They were retrieving an important magical relic that was stolen from Crocrus one evening. It held immense magical abilities like Lullaby, and Fairy Tail was called to help. But they needed the key that was on General Lupin's belt.

The only thing that made her Nervous was that Natsu was going to be there for backup. He would watch her dance seductively in front of all the men in the shady pub. She pulled out Virgo's key, "open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Is it punishment time Princess?"

Everyone has grown accustomed to Virgo's weirdness, "eh, no Virgo, I need something like that outfit I wore in Stella. Do you still have that outfit?"

"I will go check Princess." Virgo left, Lucy still wished she didn't have to do this, but the job had to get done.

Erza stood, "we should be ready by tomorrow morning to prepare and finish the job. I don't think we should overstay our welcome." The place was dreary, the people around here were interesting was how Lucy would put it.

Natsu hated these kinds of jobs, and he was in the pub dressed in a suit that made him feel like he was being choked. He patted Lucy's Keys making sure they were securely in place so he wouldn't lose them, he could feel the magic that made them useful, Lucy's magic and how it seemed to pull to her and the keys, a bond that could only be broken if Lucy dies or releases their contract. And the one thing he still felt guilty about, breaking the key to summon the celestial spirit king. God, she was so strong for doing that, Lucy was his church, his refuge from the horrible things that happened in the world. He felt the magic build, and Loke popped up making Natsu jump, "Loke why are you here?"

"Lucy asked me to help grab the key. Am I appropriately dressed?"

Natsu frowned, he felt a little jealous that Lucy would call Loke out, why not the other female spirits? Loke was dressed in his normal attire except for the glasses, "You look fine now go help with the mission." Loke only smirked as he disappeared in the crowd. Natsu jumped when the music started to play, his eyes darted to the stage, and he gawked at the scene before him. Lucy was in that same outfit except it was red. His favorite color, she knew that, and he didn't doubt it was for him. She knew that he hated these jobs too.

"Is everyone in position?" Erza asked.

"Yep."

"Aye."

"I wish I weren't," Lucy said.

Natsu breathed through his nose, he would get smacked for this later, but it was worth it, "just pretend it is only me in the crowd, Luce."

His cheeks burned. He could see her eyes widen but the resolve in her face. He knew Gray and Erza heard but was thankful they didn't say anything about it. He watched as Lucy moved, the way her hips moved to the music. Her legs and the way she was able to stretch. She was his refuge, his sanctum. He saw her bend down and her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, "Gemini, Aries" Natsu's eyes widened, he didn't know she could do that after what happened with Aquarius. His eyes shot to the broken key and how it was hidden in between her breasts. Aries popped up on one side of the bar while Gemini being a copy of Lucy. Erza was on the move, her hands were quick, and they quickly copied the key and placed it back before continuing the mission while Natsu and Lucy stayed here. Hoping to keep General Lupin distracted. The magic in the keys hummed with power. Over at the bar where Gemini took the form of Lucy right in front of General Lupin. Everyone's eyes were drawn to either Gemini, Lucy, and Aries. Loke was guarding the door to make sure to keep an eye on who entered and left the disgusting pub. Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off of Lucy; she held his eye contact, a goddess among women that's what Lucy was to him. He didn't understand why she was so self-conscious of her body.

"Keep him distracted Lucy. We'll be in and out before you know it. Natsu is ready to knock some teeth in if you have to." He heard Gray say through the communication lacrima.

"I hate these jobs," Lucy mumbled as she swayed her hips. It was now only them left as Gray and Erza went to retrieve the relic. I felt like a lifetime while they waited for Erza and Gray to finish. Every time Lucy moved the bracelets and anklets jingled. Natsu knew Lucy must be tired from summoning three zodiac spirits, yet she still moved with grace. Once the music was over Lucy sighed as she got off the stage, Gemini and Aries disappearing, going back to the celestial spirit world.

Gray's voice came through, "we got it, we'll meet you two at the train station."

Natsu prowled to the back of the stage where Lucy was sitting rubbing her feet, "here let me." Natsu said as he pulled her feet into his lap.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"Sure, thing, Luce." His heart was racing; her skin was so soft and silky. He heated his hands as he kneaded her sore feet. A moan escaping her lips as her eyes closed. Natsu's eyes kept darting to her plump lips, remembering how soft they felt on his lips from the shared kiss when she told him about Aquarius. He loved her; she was his everything and more.

"You were great out there."

Her eyes shot open, "don't say those things, I am not that good at dancing." Lucy always doubted herself, and he knew how she felt about these kinds of jobs.

"Yes, you were. Was the color red a coincidence?"

She smiled, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure, you don't."

Her face turned to something of concentration, "Loke says the General left so we should probably leave before they find out we are part of the mission."

Natsu pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, "let's go home."

 **I hope you enjoyed the small one-shot that was for day 2 of Nalu week Sanctum/Squalor.**


End file.
